


Ashes

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Alcohol, Exhibitionism, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo's drunk and Die finds out first-hand why this is a very, very bad idea... or maybe it was a good idea, he's not quite sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: Various by Sugizo

Die lay in his bed in the hotel room, pleased that for once they'd had the time in between stops for them to actually sleep somewhere other than the bus. His back had been cramping something awful from the bunks and his ass was getting sore from the lack of padding on about everything inside the bus. Frankly, people often said they wanted to be like him and be just as thin as he was, but sometimes it wasn't the blessing they seemed to think it was. He rolled over onto his stomach and snuggled his face against the plush pillow, a smile on his face as the nice soft fabric slid against his skin.

With a sigh, he closed his eyes and willed Kyo to come back from wherever he'd wandered off to. Generally the vocalist didn't drift off anywhere and it was a bit surprising to Die that he had, but he also hadn't had the energy to follow him, just wanting a proper shower so bad it nearly hurt him. He'd already spent an entire hour under the spray, washing and re-washing, and then just letting the warm water beat down on him for a while, the steam forcing him to sweat out some of the tour stink. And he'd had one last pair of clean underwear and pajama bottoms, which he now wore, the rest of his clothing taken by the hotel staff to launder.

He rolled over again, this time staring up at the ceiling as his thoughts drifted around. He wasn't one to let the TV lull him, just glad for the silence for once and the lack of anyone else for a few minutes. He knew Kyo would come back eventually, but that was of little consequence to him. Closing his eyes, he let out a loud yawn and then smacked his lips a few times just because he could. He snatched up the pillow from beside him and held it to his chest, letting his warmth permeate it and come back into his own body, a genuine smile on his lips for the first time in nearly a week. He was clean, comfortable, and not being rushed off anywhere. In fact, they had until eight the next morning, which was amazing in comparison to their usual schedule. Someone had been kind to them tonight.

A few more minutes passed him by and he was just starting to drift off, even with all the lights on, when he heard the door open. He tossed his pillow aside, blinking himself back into wakefulness and quietly sitting up, rubbing at his eyes. He knew Kyo's night vision was bad so he always turned off the lights once the vocalist was in bed, just because it was easier than finding and picking Kyo up out of the floor if he tripped over something in the process of trying to get into bed in the first place. The door closed and the lock was flipped. A second later, he heard a muffled thud and then a grunt, a few other random sounds in between that had him staring at the short hallway that was the entryway, his brow furrowed in concern.

When Kyo didn't appear after a few more seconds, he pushed himself up off the bed. He heard another groan and he started toward the little hallway, rounding the corner, Kyo's name coming from him in the most concerned of manners. 

But the sight that greeted him wasn't at all what he'd expected and he found himself in a state of partial shock, completely unable to avert his eyes or leave the area. The vocalist was leaning against the wall right next to the door, his pants open and his hand shoved inside his underwear... furiously jerking himself off. The stench of alcohol wafted to Die and instantly he knew what was going on. This... this was what Kyo had been trying to tell him about for years. He recalled all the times he'd tried to get the vocalist to go drinking with them and all the times he'd just been shot down, Kyo trying to play it off like he didn't like alcohol, but eventually telling him that it made him hyper-sexual and he was entirely not okay with being in public like that. Die had laughed it off as another excuse at the time, but judging by the way Kyo was going at himself and his distinct lack of care that Die was there - and he'd obviously noticed him, staring at him from under his bangs as he stroked his cock - it hadn't even remotely been an excuse.

Die finally got ahold of himself and averted his eyes, breathing out a soft, "Holy shit," and then starting to take a step backwards to give Kyo some small amount of privacy, despite the fact that he didn't really seem to give two fucks. He got himself partly turned around and then Kyo's hand was wrapped in the fabric of his tank top, clinging to it. A few more seconds in which Kyo sort of haphazardly stumbled around, and then he had his face pressed against Die's chest, his hand still firmly wrapped in Die's shirt, holding him there. The vocalist gave a soft grunt and began to jack himself off once again.

Die stared down at Kyo, his eyes full of confusion as he just let everything sort of happen. He closed his eyes for a few moments, realizing he could _feel_ Kyo jerking off from this position. He breathed out a quiet sound and opened his eyes again, casting a glance at the mirror beside them, watching Kyo's hand move quickly in his underwear, his pants sliding lower and lower down as time marched forward. Die shivered a bit and finally reached to put one hand on the back of Kyo's head, just gently stroking his hair as he went after himself. 

When his gaze found the mirror once again, he winced a bit, realizing how hard he was and how obvious it was becoming, the fabric of his pajama pants not leaving much to the imagination. Every once in a while, Kyo would shift his hips and it would bring his body forward, forcing him dangerously close to touching the evidence of Die's arousal and each time it brought a tiny, almost scared, sound from Die's lips.

Kyo started to moan, the sound one of the most erotic things Die had ever heard in his life, and then the vocalist moved his hand from Die's shirt, reaching down to yank his underwear out of the way, exposing his dick. His hips bucked a few times and his hand moved faster over his dick until he finally let out a cry, shuddering as he started to cum. Every spurt of it hit the carpet between Die's legs and Die really couldn’t help but keep watching in the mirror, so turned on he was near to gritting his teeth just holding himself back from all the things he wanted to do. But that wasn't him... it wasn't who he was. And how he felt about the situation wasn't what mattered. Even just standing there was somewhat wrong of him, but doing _anything_ about his own arousal would be purely and indecently horrible.

Once he was sure Kyo was done, the vocalist sort of leaning heavily on him, just squeezing the tip of his dick, the last bit of his cum slipping off onto his fingers, Die finally decided enough was enough. He gently took Kyo by the shoulders and righted him. "Put your dick away." Kyo did so and Die grasped one of his belt loops, pulling his pants up a bit more and then guided him to the bathroom, carefully avoiding the cum stains on the carpet. He turned on the water and handed Kyo the soap. "Wash your hands and face."

Kyo did as he was instructed and Die filled a glass with water, handing it over once Kyo was washed up and dried. "Drink." Once the water was inside, he led Kyo into the bathroom itself, sighing softly as he lifted the lid and gestured. "Piss before bed or you'll regret it."

For a few moments, Kyo just stood there, looking slightly like he didn't have any idea where he was or what he was doing. When he leaned forward like he was going to start urinating and he didn't make any sort of gesture to remove his underwear from the way, Die groaned and grabbed both sides, yanking them down enough to expose him. And not a second too soon, because Kyo started going the second Die had the underwear out of the way.

The guitarist huffed and just shook his head. Kyo was beyond drunk... so far beyond drunk it wasn't even funny. He sighed, his arm around Kyo's middle to keep him upright. "Do you feel like you're going to vomit?" he asked quietly, receiving a shake of Kyo's head as response. "Doesn't mean you won't," he returned, waiting until he heard Kyo stop pissing before asking, "Are you done?" A few more quick squirts and finally Kyo nodded and muttered out, "Done now."

Die hated asking, but the last thing anyone wanted to clean up was the other end, so he softly inquired, "Do you need to take a shit?" There was a moment of contemplation and then a shake of Kyo's head, to which Die breathed out, "Oh thank you, God." He pulled Kyo's underwear back up and then ushered Kyo back into the sink area, giving him another glass of water. Once that was completely inside the vocalist, he picked up the plastic trashcan from under the sink and led Kyo into the bedroom. 

He placed the trashcan on the floor next to the bed, reaching to remove Kyo's shirt and then help him out of his jeans, thankful he'd somehow removed his shoes... presumably in the same time he'd opened his pants. Or at least Die hoped like fuck that Kyo had waited until he was in the room to start masturbating. If that was all over security footage, they were all screwed.

Carefully, he deposited Kyo on his side on the bed and then held up the trashcan. "This is where vomit goes. Understood? Don't try to rush for the bathroom, it won't work. Trust me. In here. Yes?" Kyo nodded a bit and Die pointed at him. "And you do _not_ roll over. Stay on your side. Promise?"

"I promise," Kyo returned, though the words were incredibly slurred and Die found himself inwardly cringing at just how far gone Kyo was.

"Good." He pulled the covers up, making sure to tuck them back in such a way there was no way Kyo could hit the top covers unless he went all Exorcist on the bed. "Now sleep. If you need to get up to piss or something, just get my attention. Don't try it yourself. Less mess if I help, okay?" Another nod and he sighed, going around the room and turning off lights, leaving the bathroom light on. 

He took a warm washcloth and went about cleaning up Kyo's cum from the carpet, making sure to scrub all of it up before going into the bathroom and cleaning up all of his piss dribbles. With that done, he washed his own hands and then trudged back into the room and crawled between the sheets. He was still achingly hard, much to his own embarrassment, but he supposed that was what came of seeing someone you were attracted to jerk off... while leaning on you. He'd never really let it be publicly known, but he'd always had a thing for Kyo and to find out exactly how Kyo pleasured himself... in the flesh... it was sort of impossible not to be turned on like mad.

Closing his eyes, he willed himself to sleep, his arms crossed over his chest to keep temptation away. He knew Kyo wouldn't give any fucks in his current condition, but he was sure sober Kyo would give all the fucks in the world and that kept him honest for the time being.

\-----

The following morning came far faster than Die would have liked. When his alarm started to go off, he rolled over and fumbled for it, letting out a faint groan. He got ahold of his phone and turned it off, laying there for a few more seconds before finally shoving himself upright and flicking on the bedside lamp. He knew better than to just assume things were as he'd left them with drunky in the room. But, gazing around, everything seemed just fine. No puddles of any kind as far as he could tell and the trash can hadn't been used. 

He got up and padded into the bathroom, taking a quick piss before turning on the shower for Kyo, letting it heat up and start to steam up the room. He dug in Kyo's bag and pulled out his shower supplies, taking them to put them on the edge of the tub. He washed his face and brushed his teeth, even shaving before he finally set out a new glass of water and some headache pills for Kyo, going to the bed and quietly drawing back the covers. The sight that greeted him wasn't one he had been expecting and he arched an eyebrow at it. Kyo hadn't been kidding about hyper-sexual then. He had his dick in hand, his boxers pulled down, and at some point in the night, he'd left the poor cleaning lady a little present of his cum all over the sheets.

Die gently tossed the sheet back over that part of Kyo and took a deep breath, picking up the trashcan and holding onto it just in case. Shaking Kyo's shoulder, he murmured, "Hey... it's time to get up... you have about an hour to get ready and you're gonna need it, trust me."

Kyo looked like it took all the effort in the world to pry one eyeball open and he stared at Die for a few seconds before smacking his lips and looking displeased. He pulled his hand from under the covers and went to go wipe at his eye, but Die caught his hand in mid-air and winced. "Don't think you want that in your eyeball." He took some tissues and stuffed them in Kyo's hand instead before letting go, the vocalist looking utterly confused for the time being, still not quite catching up on things. He rubbed at his eyes with the tissues and then tossed them into Die's trashcan, blinking a few times and then muttering, "Have to fuckin' piss. Who's in the shower?"

"No one. I started it for you." Die backed up a bit and gestured. "Can you get up?"

Kyo didn't answer him, but instead tried it, managing fairly well, though he wobbled a bit. Shuffling off to the bathroom area, Die followed close with the trashcan, a concerned look on his face. "I put your shower stuff in there for you." Kyo nodded and then stepped into the bathroom, closing the door.

Finally, Die abandoned the trashcan, once again getting a wet cloth and going to clean up Kyo's mess, knowing well enough that leaving it behind was rude. He washed the cloth out and then washed his hands. Once he'd dried them, he went to get out a fresh set of clothing for Kyo and one for himself, laying them out on the dresser. He removed his shirt and then his pajama pants, standing there for a few moments, realizing just how uncomfortably horny he still was. Granted, his dick wasn't hard, but about every other thought was of sex and he just felt like all he wanted to do was get off. 

With a resigned sound, he moved back to his own bed, tossing covers over the wet spot on Kyo's, he plunked down and rolled back into the spot he'd slept on, grabbing his phone and peering at it. Maybe he could get a quick one out while Kyo was in the bathroom. He brought up his videos folder and then reached behind himself, getting the tissue box. He tossed a few on the bed in front of himself and pulled out a few more for clean-up before selecting the video that always got him the fastest. 

All the video showed was someone shoving their dick into someone else's ass, gender of the bottom completely unable to be told from the position of the camera and the fact that the guy didn't pull out. Of course, it had been marked as gay encounter when he'd downloaded it, but it kept Die's little secret a bit better than anything else would have if someone found his phone and pulled up his porn.

He pushed his underwear out of the way and took himself in hand, his hips jerking a bit as he touched his dick. Making sure the volume was nearly all the way down, he pressed play and began to watch the video, his hand stroking over his dick, which was slowly coming to hardness in his hand. By the time the guy on screen was losing himself, pounding into the other's ass with something Die could have only described as desperation, Die's own hand was a blur over his cock. He was so turned on, he was actually straining for his orgasm, most of his muscles clenched up as he jerked off.

Finally, he closed his eyes and bit his lower lip, just letting himself think of what he really wanted to be. Images of Kyo's hand on his own dick from the night before surfaced and then the sounds he'd made as he'd cum all over the floor between Die's legs. Die allowed it one step further, imaging Kyo sliding to his knees after and pulling Die's pants down, taking his dick in his mouth and-

With a quiet cry, Die lost it, shooting all over the tissues he'd laid out on the bed, only a little bit going further than that. The guy on screen started to cum as well and Die let out the softest moan as he stroked the rest of it out, wiping the head off with one finger and then using the tissues to clean himself up. He exited the video and put his dick away, cleaning up the mess he'd made before getting up and going to wash his hands once again.

By the time the shower shut off, Die was sitting on the edge of his bed, answering email messages, fully dressed and packed. It was a few more minutes before Kyo came out of the bathroom and went to get his clothing. As he usually did, he just dropped his towel and grabbed his underwear, pulling them on. But this time, Die couldn’t help but actually glance at his ass as Kyo bent over. He looked away before he got caught and let Kyo dress himself in peace. 

Once the other was packed up, they double-checked the room and moved to the door to leave. But Kyo stood there for a moment, his head bowed. Finally, he just shook his head and opened the door, stepping out into the hallway and Die followed him, feeling somewhat ill at ease as to what had come over Kyo in those few seconds. But he didn't say anything, nearly too afraid to incriminate himself in the process.

Even as they stepped onto the bus, Die knew it was going to be a long rest of the month before the end of the tour.

\----

Several days passed and neither Die nor Kyo brought up anything that had transpired in the hotel room. It was as if neither of them was brave enough to broach the subject. Finally it was Shinya who cornered Die out of the blue after a show, crowding him into a corner of the dressing room and then standing in front of him with his arms crossed. "Spit it out."

"What?" Die stared at Shinya, a look of utter confusion on his face.

"Don't give me that. You know exactly what I'm talking about. What's going on between you and Kyo lately? There's something strange... you're usually the only one who can coax him out of the bus to get to the pre-show stuff and now... no one is. Just out of nowhere? No, I don't believe that. So what's going on?"

Die bit back a yawn, reaching to wearily rub his eyes. He sighed and leaned back against the wall, tired from a few days of maybe two to three hours of sleep and more than enough booze to nearly create a problem for himself on two of those nights. Finally, the yawn did come and he covered it with the back of his hand before sighing. "It's... not anything that can be talked about, okay? It's my issue, not his, so don't go... confronting him about it."

Shinya snorted softly. "He was the first one I went to. And he just stared at me until I went away. Someone has to have answers here somewhere."

"We do... and we don't want to talk about it."

"Fine. Don't talk to me about it, but at least talk to one another. It's like you went from close friends to hating one another overnight and it certainly isn't solving itself."

Die sighed, pushing gently past Shinya. "Yeah... when I get a chance."

Shinya caught Die's cardigan, holding onto it and breathing out, "This is your chance... I'm the only other one in here. Now talk to him and I'll keep everyone else out." With that, he let go and turned to go and grab his bag, stepping out of the room and closing the door.

Die stood there for a few moments, completely stunned, before he finally made his way over to the couch Kyo was currently half-collapsed on, sitting down gingerly beside him. He waited, seeing if Kyo would bring it up first, but when the other didn't even so much as acknowledge his presence, he sighed and finally murmured, "Look... about the other night-"

"I don't want to hear it. I know I fucked up and I'm sorry. That should about cover it. Are we done?" Kyo continued to stare at his lap, his head bowed enough Die couldn't see him through his hair.

For an instant Die felt like someone had kicked him in the chest and he stared at Kyo, shame welling up inside him. But he knew with that response that Shinya was right; either they talked about it or they were done for even in the friendship department. Kyo was already walling himself off and the thought of losing one of his few _close_ friends hurt Die something awful. Straightening his shoulders, he kept his gaze leveled on the vocalist. "No, we're not done because I'm not done talking. Maybe you don't want to hear it, but I need to say it and I need it to be said _to you_ , not someone else."

Kyo sat there, unmoving, one leg crossed over the other, his arm propping him up against the side of the sofa.

When it was clear Kyo wasn't going to say anything in return, Die took a deep breath and then quietly continued. "I don't know how much of it you remember, but... I was perfectly sober." For once... but he didn't voice that part of his thoughts out loud. "I don't know why you got drunk and that's your business, not mine. What is my business is what happened after that... once you were back in the room. From the moment I became involved forward... that's what we need to talk about."

"Then get on with it," Kyo growled out, shifting to brace his arms on his leg, the position looking rather uncomfortable.

"Do I need to spell out what happened or... are you aware?" The question had to be asked because if Kyo didn't know what he did, then... well, he deserved to know, Die supposed.

"I remember being drunk in the hotel bar and realizing how fucking horny I was." Kyo shrugged. "From there, I only remember pieces. I left the bar at some point and the next thing I remember was being in the hotel room..." he shifted so both legs were on the floor, clearly uncomfortable for a number of reasons, "and uh... doing something about that... and you were there. A few things about puking in the trashcan if I needed to... and um..." he rubbed his face and then rested his chin on his palm. "Waking up in the middle of the night so hard it hurt. And I know you cleaned up the aftermath of that... and for that I'm sorry."

Die was quiet for a few moments and then breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't relieved in what Kyo remembered but that he had kept his hands to himself and hadn't taken advantage of someone who was clearly one step from completely black-out drunk. "Well... some gap filler for you... yes you came back up to the room and at some point you got your pants open and your hand in them... I only hope for your sake that was once you were in the room and not outside of it."

Kyo breathed out a bitter laugh, but was otherwise silent.

"And I didn't realize what was going on. I couldn't see you. All I heard was a thump and a groan... I came to check on you and... found... well," Die took a deep breath and decided to just be outright about all of it, "I found you jerking off. I'm a fucking moron and I didn't just leave you to it but stood there... and when I finally did get my senses and tried to leave, you grabbed my shirt and then put your head on my chest... and finished on the floor... between my feet." He coughed and shifted, uncomfortable with how much just saying it turned him on again.

"Oh my god," Kyo groaned out, shoving his face against both of his hands and shaking his head. "I'm so fucking sorry... you didn't deserve that. I don't know what I was thinking but I guess I know why you've been ignoring me ever since. I can't blame you, I mean... who does that shit?"

"Kyo," Die waited until the vocalist glanced at him, though he looked away again quickly, "shut up and let me finish." At the barest of nods, he continued forward, "I guess you should just outright know that I liked it. I was, to be blunt, hard as fuck." He took in a slightly shaky breath from admitting what he had and when Kyo didn't comment, he continued, "But I just helped you get ready for bed and then into it... cleaned up the floor, and well... here we are."

For a while, Kyo was silent, but finally, he pulled his hands away and turned to look at Die, his eyes expressing a million things to Die, a frown on his lips. "I'm sorry I put you in that situation. I guess... we both know why I don't drink now."

"That's... it?" Die finally queried, the line between his brows deepening as he gave Kyo the most confused look he owned. "No comment about how horrible I am to have gotten off on it? No, hey Die you're a sick pervert comments? Nothing?"

Kyo blinked at him and then sat back, just staring at Die before he let out a humorless huff of breath, shaking his head. "My god, you have some serious problems up in that head of yours don't you? I mean... I fucking jizzed myself in front of you. Die, you are not a saint and no one ever had any reason to believe you were. I can't expect you not to be turned on by something like that when I've known for years that you at least are sort of attracted to men. Now... the fact that you didn't do anything to me while I was drunk, that's some serious pluses in your favor. You may not actually be a saint, but damned if you aren't close. I was _leaning on you_ while I did it and you seriously didn't do anything?"

__Die shook his head a little, staring at Kyo in slight shock. "Of course not... you were... beyond trashed, man. That shit's called rape for a reason."_ _

__Kyo smiled at him and reached to squeeze his thigh. "Then what the hell is your problem? You got a free show... and judging by what you're saying, you enjoyed it. No one got hurt and I've... hopefully learned my lesson on drinking when I'm not at home alone."_ _

__"You can drink with me anytime," Die returned, the words out before he could really think them through, an almost scared look coming over his face just after. "Oh my god, I didn't-"_ _

__"My turn. Die, shut up." Kyo huffed a laugh out and leveled his gaze with him. "In case you didn't just get the whole of what I said, I'll repeat a bit of it and... tack on some extra. I've been aware you are at least somewhat attracted to men for years. Your secret is... not so secret, trust me. Just stop pretending and get on with life in that respect, it'll do you a lot of good. Everyone else knows and no one gives any fucks. Moving on... I'm ashamed that I did what I did when I was drunk, but... if it had to be in front of anyone, then I was blessed that it was you. You clearly don’t hate me for it and you even enjoyed it. It would have horrified any of the others and perhaps scarred a few for life."_ _

__"I... you... well, fine." Die crossed his arms lightly over his middle and then pursed his lips. "I..." he chose a point beyond Kyo to look at for the moment, "I wouldn't be adverse to it happening again sometime... when you're... sober." He stood up then, looking more than a little flustered._ _

__Kyo reached out, standing up as well and grasping Die's wrist, gently preventing him from leaving. He moved to stand in front of him and then stepped forward, pressing his face against the front of Die's shirt and then breathing out a laugh. "Oh... well... some part of me remembers." He slid his hand up to grasp at Die's shirt and then tilted his head a little, taking Die's hand he was still holding and placing it gently on the back of his head as he breathed out, "You did this, didn't you?"_ _

__"Yes..."_ _

__"And you left it out when you were telling me... why?"_ _

__"It was my one indiscretion," Die returned quietly, shame burning into him and making his heart hurt. He closed his eyes and swallowed thickly. "The one place I failed."_ _

__"Idiot," Kyo muttered, leaning up and looking up into Die's face. "Look at me." Once he had Die's full attention, he brought Die's hand down from his hair and pressed a kiss to his palm. "There will be no feeling bad about this. What you did was gentle and born of far more than just lust. Everything you did that night was something more." He released Die's hand and took a step back, pushing his hands into his pockets. "You're amazing and everything you did was amazing. Valiant." He shook his head. "Just ask for what you want... sometimes it might come to you, if only you ask."_ _

__When Die said nothing more, Kyo finally turned away and headed for the door. He had his hand on the knob before Die finally looked at him and then breathed out, "What I want is so forbidden-"_ _

__"It doesn't matter... _ask_ it."_ _

__The seconds ticked by and finally Die murmured, "I want you in my life... as more than a friend. I want someone to come home to and someone to care about... and as fucked up as it is that I've turned my sights on one of my closest friends... I have. I want it to be you." He looked away, his hands sliding over his arms, realizing he was colder than he should have been._ _

__"Then make it happen," Kyo returned, his voice holding no hesitation at all. "I won't turn you down." He turned the knob and was about to open the door._ _

__Die turned around in an instant and crossed the room, holding the door shut with one hand, the other delving into Kyo's hair, holding on tight as he pressed his mouth hungrily against Kyo's own, tasting the other completely before he let him go. Staring down into his eyes, he breathed out, "Will you date me?"_ _

__Kyo's lips quirked up in a smile as he tugged at the doorknob. Die let the door go and Kyo opened the door to reveal everyone else standing across the hallway, looking bored and rather irritated in at least one person's case. "Yes, Die," he looked back at him, making it clear he was using his name on purpose, "I will be your boyfriend." At the array of shocked looks, Kyo stepped out of the room and made his way past them as if there wasn't a single care in the world as to what he'd just done._ _

__Die stood there, gaping after Kyo for a few seconds and then finally having to duck his head to hide the huge grin that spread across his lips. So it seemed something had come of this... something brilliant and amazing. And that... he'd never let go of._ _

__**The End** _ _


End file.
